onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Onimaru
Devil Fruit Mythology aside, we do not have any other explanation to his ability to transform, and saying he doesn't have a Devil Fruit is more speculative. Rhavkin (talk) 22:10, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Well the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Kyubi no Kitsune already exists so I say we say his species is a kitsune like we did with kappa on the race page.Koopa422 (talk) 22:23, August 23, 2019 (UTC) His page doesn't say that he doesn't have a Devil Fruit. And I'm not inclined to indicate he has one considering: Gyukimaru's appearance doesn't indicate that he's something other than a human (which we have a fruit for already), and he hasn't shown that he can talk as a fox. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:25, August 23, 2019 (UTC) The Hito Hito no Mi has been shown to have models like other zoans, and he is confirmed to be a fox in 953, and he was shown to be able to transform into a human in a puff of smoke, similar to the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Kyubi no Kitsune and Fuku Fuku no Mi. Either way, we have pages with an "... has eaten an unnamed Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a..." so we don't need an actual name to say he has one. All we have are fact of an unexplained ability to transform, and again, saying that it isn't a DF is more speculative. Rhavkin (talk) 22:44, August 23, 2019 (UTC) The page does not say that it isn't a Devil Fruit. It says that it is unknown how Onimaru transforms into Gyukimaru, which does not exclude the possibility of a Devil Fruit. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:54, August 23, 2019 (UTC) And I'm saying it should say it is a Devil Fruit, just like other characters pages that say they have Devil Fruits, even when they weren't seen using it. Rhavkin (talk) 22:57, August 23, 2019 (UTC) It is a kitsune, so there is a remote possibility that it is a natural skill like the kitsunes of mythology had, so we cannot be assure that he has eaten a fruit. Cracker-Kun (talk) 23:17, August 23, 2019 (UTC) It shouldn't say that it is a Devil Fruit because it isn't confirmed. Wano and its culture have very different perceptions of Devil Fruits and "magic, so for all we know, it could be like the kitsune of Yokai folklore and possess the ability to transform without a fruit. 23:52, August 23, 2019 (UTC) That can be said on anyone showing power. We have decided many times in the past that unique abilities are refer to as Devil Fruits until confirmed otherwise. Rhavkin (talk) 04:09, August 24, 2019 (UTC) I think it should be stated that he ate an unknown Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit because a Komakitsune (lion-fox) is a mythological spirit fox in Asian culture that can shapeshift. Also, Gyukimaru is huge and looks like an oni meaning it could either by the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Komakitsune or Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Oni. So far most powers like this have all turned out to be Devil Fruit based. (Flixfrog (talk) 00:45, August 26, 2019 (UTC)) Already exists. Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Kyubi no Kitsune SeaTerror (talk) 18:59, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Gyukimaru does not look like an oni. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:10, August 27, 2019 (UTC) A Komakitsune is different from a Kyubi no Kitsune. The former has one tail while the latter has 9 tails. Also the former can only take a single form, while the latter can take any form. Although both are similar there is clearly a difference in their powers. Like the difference between the Magu Magu no Mi and the Mera Mera no Mi or the Hie Hie no Mi and the Yuki Yuki no Mi. --Flixfrog (talk) 02:25, August 27, 2019 (UTC) This is going into name speculation and appearances trivia. This is a simple wiki rule bias: Until proven otherwise, an unexplained unique ability is listed as a possible DF. We did is with Carrot's jumping skills and Dalmatian's, Epoida's, and Onigumo's transformation, Blamenco's Tama's abilities, and even Chiqicheetah. Were any of them cofirmed to be humans and not an unidentified spices with those abilities? Rhavkin (talk) 04:46, August 27, 2019 (UTC)